1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system and a data communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a data communication system which communicates data using various communication methods such as a facsimile communication method. In a case where a data communication system uses a facsimile communication method to transmit data, a user who operates the system inputs a facsimile number that specifies a destination of the data into the data communication system. The data communication system then sends the facsimile data to the destination specified by the facsimile number input by the user.
Further, there is a method for inputting a facsimile number into a data communication system in which the data communication system reads a cover sheet on which the facsimile number is indicated, and recognizes the facsimile number. (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-207256.)
However, the data communication system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-207256 sends data to an incorrect destination if the facsimile number indicated on a cover sheet is misrecognized. To solve such a problem, the accuracy in recognizing the facsimile number can be improved. However, a recognition process takes a long time when the recognition accuracy is improved, which is not always desirable.
Furthermore, if there is an error in the facsimile number indicated on the cover sheet, data is transmitted without checking of the error. To prevent such a problem, a person other than the user who created the cover sheet needs to check whether the number on the cover sheet is correct so that data is not sent to an incorrect number (destination). However, since the person visually checks the number, the task is complex and takes a long time.